


小狗和五颗玻璃珠子

by Meet_Monica



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-17 09:31:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18962539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meet_Monica/pseuds/Meet_Monica
Summary: 字母圈警告！拉珠警告！玩弄菊花警告！非真实向





	小狗和五颗玻璃珠子

        床头灯把卧室照得昏黄又暧昧，晚风裹挟着虫鸣划过窗台，溜了进来。小狗不禁缩了下脖子，她像是突然回过神来，低低的呜咽：怎么办，我还是弄不出来…  
      很久没有见过主人， 一起吃过晚饭，小狗还有些期待今晚的花样，在电梯里，她看到自己的脸红红的，她想，有点骚…不是不是，是有点烧。  
        进了屋，小狗乖乖的脱掉了所有女孩子才可以穿戴的衣服和饰品，戴上了自己的小项圈，她刚拿起小尾巴，就被主人拦下了。主人拿出了一个小灰布袋子，里面似乎有玻璃碰撞的声音，打开来，是五颗圆润的玻璃珠子，三个小点的，两个大一点的，里面都有彩色的花纹，很是可爱。  
       主人定定的看着小狗的眼睛，用温柔又不容抗拒的声音说： “今天我想看小狗产卵。”  
        “用…用哪里？”小狗不由自主地瞟了一眼她的小尾巴。  
        “你知道用哪里，你懂我的。”她的小动作没有逃过他的眼睛，他感到越发满意。  
        虽然有点害怕，小狗还是听话的跪趴在床边。她听着主人戴上手套，从包里拿了润滑液过来，紧接着，冰凉滑腻的触感贴了上来，小狗咬咬牙，努力的放松自己，以迎合手指的侵犯。那手指熟练地找到了她的开关，让她不由自主地哼出声来。她的叫声也有趣，永远都像像几个月的小奶狗，撒娇要再吃一块火腿肠。  
        “我弄疼你了？”  
        呵，这老男人明知故问，我们小狗狗永远不可能认输的好吗？今天能让你个老东西挤牙膏玩吗？  
        “没…啊，没有…舒服的…主人弄的狗狗好舒服…嗯啊…狗狗喜欢被主人玩弄后穴…啊…啊啊不行了不要…啊啊要坏…”  
        “好了。”  
        最后几下弄得小狗腿软的差点跪不住，他却突然把手指退了出去。小狗可怜巴巴地回头，主人低头摆弄玻璃珠子，正好抬眼看她一眼，眼神里都是了然：你这个小兔崽子敢败我的兴？  
        她不敢再作妖，老老实实跪在床上，等他把珠子一颗一颗塞进她的肛门。他也打定主意不让她好过，拿着珠子在外面滑来滑去，放上花心又拿开，看她的肛门一张一缩，干着急；又或者一颗珠子塞到一半就松手，可怜的小洞被珠子撑着，小狗焦急的摇摇屁股想把珠子吞下去，一使劲却把它挤了出来，又再一次被撑开到最大…等五颗珠子终于都放进去了，小狗身下的床单已经湿了一摊，整个人无力地趴在床上，只有屁股还撅得高高的来回摇摆。  
        “宝宝回头。”她的意识早已去了一半，闻言便直接照做。她的主人正举着她的手机，记录下她被欲望支配而不停扭动的身体。  
        “主…主人，狗狗的肚子好胀啊…让狗狗把珠子弄出来…好，好不好？”  
        “你弄啊，今天不就是让你玩这个？”  
        “啊…主人还没有…让狗狗弄…嗯啊…狗狗不可以…”  
        “乖宝，你跪起来，屁股对着镜头，嗯对，就是这样。”  
        一颗…  
        两颗…  
        “你想看看你屁眼被撑开的样子吗，贱货？”  
        “啊…求您，请让狗狗看一眼吧…”  
        “行啊你…全拉出来就给你看，继续！”  
        三颗…  
       似乎是之前弄进去的润滑液，跟着一块流了出来  
       “你后面这个洞也会流淫水吗？”  
       “不…不是…”她羞愧得不行，想用手挡一下，皮带便嗖的一声落在她的手跟屁股上，“啊！啊！嗯…”她赶忙把手收回来“狗狗错了，唔…狗狗不该用手挡不让主人看，谢谢主人教育…”  
        真的好痛，痛的她最后几个字都带了哭腔。这么一闹，她的身体猛地一缩，把剩下的两颗珠子带到了更深的地方…真是哭都哭不出来了…  
        “继续，没叫你停下。”  
        小狗不敢休息片刻，赶忙换了几个姿势，终于把珠子挤到了洞口，似乎快要出来了，冷不防主人又开口：“撅起屁股来，我拍不到了。”小狗又被吓一激灵，好容易挤出来的珠子又回去一点。她只好调整姿势，把屁股撅起来，对着镜头重新使劲，第四颗珠子终于掉了出来。  
        第五颗珠子却怎么也出不来了，任凭小狗怎么努力，最后一颗珠子仿佛打底了主意要当钉子户。突然一阵凉风吹来，吹过小狗背上一层薄汗，吹得她一个激灵，回过神来，禁不住低低的呜咽：怎么办，我还是弄不出来…  
       主人看小狗好像不太对，问她怎么了，小狗支吾几下，小声说：我有点想尿尿…  
       他不准她去尿尿，只是命令她爬着去卫生间的地板上把最后一颗珠子弄出来，他仍是在她后面跟拍。小狗趴在卫生间的地板上，这处境弄得她很是委屈。主人仿佛看穿了她的心思，终于又温柔了起来：“没关系的，我的狗狗在我面前最不需要的就是羞耻心，你知道的——”  
        “我爱你。”  
        “我爱您。”  
        他们异口同声地说了出来，话音刚落，最后一颗珠子便伴随着喷溅出来的浅黄色液体落在了地上。小狗终于趴不稳了，瘫在了地板上。主人把软趴趴的小狗抱起来，擦干净，趴着放到了床上，便起身离开。  
        啊…终于结束了吗？小狗的意识开始模糊了，她真的有点累了。  
        然而，突然顶上她肛门的假阳具告诉她，今晚的游戏还远没结束，被玻璃珠蹂躏过的洞口，面对假阳具的入侵毫无还手之力。  
        “你就准备睡了？你知不知道你的逼都充血成什么骚样了？你也能睡着？”他抓着她的腰，把她摆弄成适合插入的姿势。这是小狗第一次被前后夹击，随着他的抽插，后面的假阳具也跟着进进出出。  
        快感在堆积，而夜，还很长呢…


End file.
